


Her Hands

by frek



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG's hands are like a lifeline to Glitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hands

The first time DG held his hand, they were running. Glitch couldn't remember what from, only that the moment her slender fingers wrapped around his, the threat behind them became miniscule to the feeling that had welled up in his chest. It was a feeling so large his poor half-brain couldn't comprehend. Glitch just knew that he felt invincible. Whatever was behind him, he could handle, munchkins, mobats, or longcoats, they posed no threat to him, only because DG was holding his hand.

The second time he could remember, they were running again. He had glitched and forgotten he was running and so had stopped dead in the path, his eyes wide as a longcoat on horseback came full speed at him. DG had cried out his name and grabbed his hand, a surge of her magic flowing through him, spurring him forward and away from danger.

As they collapsed against a wall several heart pounding minutes later, Glitch made the decision not to let go of her hand. He held on tight as they both struggled to catch their breath, her hand in his almost like a lifeline to him. The only thing keeping him from losing the rest of his marbles

It was some nights later, though Glitch couldn't remember how many, before DG took his hand again. They had been separated for a couple days and were in the process of traveling across the OZ to another far off point. They had finally stopped for the night after walking for what had felt like hours. Cain had gotten a small fire going and the escapees all sat down around the flames, warming themselves as best they could.

Glitch glanced over at DG as she sat beside him, her eyes filled with concern as she watched his thin body shiver in the cold, even under his layers of clothing. He gave her a small smile, heat rising in his cheeks as he looked back to the orange flames, his hands splayed over them in an attempt to absorb the heat they were giving off.

Before he knew it, DG had moved even closer beside him, her body pressed close alongside his. "You're cold," she said. It wasn't a question, just an observation. Glitch snuck a sideways glance at DG before nodding silently. He caught her smiling as she spoke again. "Here," she said as she quickly slid her arm around Glitch. She pulled him closer, her other hand reaching over and finding his. Her fingers laced over his and it was all Glitch could do to keep his synapses from short circuiting. DG rested her head on his shoulder then and he could feel the steady thrum of her magic wherever they touched. Between DG's magic and her warm body, the small fire, and the indescribable burning in the pit of his empty stomach, Glitch was suddenly feeling much warmer.

The last time DG held Glitch's hand was just before he was about to go under the knife to restore his mind. She stood beside him as the alchemists strapped him to the table, the memories of the last time he was there filling his half-mind with panic. He tried to calm his nerves, but couldn't help the fear that was gripping his chest. Then DG reached one hand down, curling her fingers over his, her other hand running gently over his hair, his zipper, her eyes calm and serene as she gazed into his. Quickly he found his fears dying, replaced with the knowledge that DG was there for him then and would be when he came out.

Too soon the alchemists assembled around him, starting the process of putting him under. Things were quickly becoming fuzzy as they started counting back. Glitch was certain, though, her voice was in his ear, whispering. "It'll be okay." And "I'll be waiting for you." Then something soft brushed over his cheek, something more than the gentle touches he had been accustomed to, before everything went dark.

…

The first time DG held Ambrose's hand, he was staring at her from a hard bed, alchemists surrounding him and a pounding headache making it hard to think. He was alive, his memories intact. He was Ambrose again. But all that didn't much matter to him, though, because DG was there, holding his hand and looking down at him with a mixture of worry and hope in her eyes. He remembered saying her name, a question in his voice, though he already knew the answer. DG grinned, squeezing his hand before leaning down close. She pressed her lips to his, magic flowing through his body with the light touch, leaving his mind, his whole mind, reeling.


End file.
